Games
by Marck Evans
Summary: Bill e Severus se divertem e afastam a tens ao da guerra iminente - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 220 - Uma fic só de falas. Apenas falas e nada mais que falas. PWP puro.

Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

**Games**

-Ahhhhhh!! Assim... não pára agora. Isso!

-Gosta quando eu te chupo?

-Não pára!

-Então me diz. Gosta?

-Gosto.

-Muito ou só um pouco?

-Muito, muito. Mas continua, pelo amor de Merlin.

-Merlin não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Eu sei, mas ... ahhhhh assim. Assim. Perfeito. Hummm...

-Abre mais as pernas. Assim...

-O que você vai... AHHHHH!! Isso! Me fode com a língua! Hummmmm mais fundo, Severus.

-Olha o respeito, garoto. Como é que você tem de me tratar?

-Professor. O senhor vai ser sempre meu professor.

-Bom menino. Agora diz.

-O quê?

-Você sabe.

-Digo, digo o que você quiser. Mete essa língua no meu...Ahhhh... Isso! Você é meu macho. É isso que quer ouvir?

-Continua.

-Adoro quando você me fode. Me come. Adoro quando você mete em mim. Aaahhhh, assim Professor.

-Continua.

-Faz o que quiser comigo. Sou seu garoto mau. Me castiga.

-De quatro agora, Bill. E empina esse traseiro.

-Sim, senhor professor.

-Assim.

-Ai.

-Não agüenta um tapinha, valentão da grifinória?

-Agüento o que o senhor quiser, professor.

-Agüenta isso que estou esfregando no seu rabinho?

-Agüento.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Vem!

-Você quer, Bill?

-Quero, pelo amor de Merlin! Quero.

-Então me diz o que você quer.

-Você, professor.

-Mas eu estou aqui, garoto. Me esfregando em você.

-Ahhhh... professor...

-Diz exatamente o que você quer que eu faça.

-Quero que me foda.

-De que jeito? Tem mais de uma forma de foder um garoto safado como você.

-Professor, por favor!

-Seja claro, Bill. Não adianta ficar se esfregando no meu pau. Tem de pedir direitinho.

-Me fode. Me come, por favor.

-É um começo. Fala mais.

-Enfia o pau no meu cu.

-Assim?

-Ahhhhhhhh!

-É assim, Bill? ou devo tirar.

-Assim. Assim. Põe mais. Mete tudo.

-Assim?

-Isso! Oh, Merlin! Tão bom... ahhhh!

-Quer mais forte?

-Sim! Ahhhhh, professor. Assim...

-Você é gostoso. Hummm... Vou te foder a noite toda.

-Promete?

-Mexe. Quero ver seu rabo mexendo com meu pau dentro dele.

-Assim?

-Isso. Isso mesmo, está aprendendo direito. Mexe mais.

-Sim, senhor professor. Não tira o pau de dentro de mim.

-Calma. Eu só quero que você deite de costas. Isso. Abre bem as pernas, quero te comer vendo sua cara de safado.

-Vem.

-Tão apertado. Tão sem vergonha, mas tão gostoso.

-Assim professor... assim.

-Você é lindo. Ahhhhhh... Pega no seu pau. Anda. Bate uma. Quero ver você batendo uma bem gostosa.

-Oh, Merlin!! Assim! Ahhhh! Assim eu vou gozar.

-Goza. Quero ver você gozando para mim.

-Aaahhhhhhh!

-Safado, gostoso, você fica lindo melado de porra.

-Severus...

-Eu vou gozar dentro de você. Dentro do meu menino mau.

-Goza, professor!

-Bill!

* * *

-Sempre gostei do seu jeito de me beijar depois de trepar.

-Você é um sentimental, garoto.

-Sabia que eu realmente tinha tesão por você na escola?

-Você está brincando.

-Não. Você era intimidador. Eu gosto.

-Eu não ficaria com você na época de escola.

-Claro que não, professor. Agora vem cá.

-Espera, Bill. Só uma pergunta.

-O quê?

-Seu envolvimento com a garota francesa é sério?

-É. Acho que realmente gosto dela.

-Vai querer parar com esses encontros?

-O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

-Eu fiz uma pergunta.

-Não, Severus. Não vou querer parar de trepar com você.

-Bom. Muito bom.

-Agora vem cá, que eu quero ir para a segunda rodada.

-É? E de que você quer brincar agora?

-Comensal malvado e prisioneiro indefeso.

-Bill, eu estou cansado. Escolhe uma coisa mais suave.

-Você não entendeu. Eu vou ser o comensal dessa vez.

-Ora essa. As algemas estão na gaveta. Mas antes me dá um beijo e me chupa um pouco.

-Sim, senhor professor Snape.

**_FIM_**


End file.
